<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Better by Kenzuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604705">Do Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzuki/pseuds/Kenzuki'>Kenzuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Loki gets a friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzuki/pseuds/Kenzuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki had a friend growing up, someone who was always on his side, but not afraid of challenging him always. Starts right after Loki's fall in Thor 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel) &amp; Original Character(s), loki &amp; original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I don't know how to do summaries. This is my first fanfic! may or may not become a series who knows hahahah.<br/>Warning: Slight cursing, panic attack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck do you mean that he is dead Thor.”</p><p>Ulfia voice was low and ice cold, causing Thor to take a step back, hand reflexively reaching for his hammer.</p><p>“I… He… He let go… The void… I was trying to stop him. But he let go…” A tear slip out, his head hanging recalling the events, it rolled off his face to the ground.</p><p>The impact of his tear was deafening in the silence. “Like Loki letting go all over again… Was he but a wet spot on the ground now too?” Thor thought despairingly. “Or was he already dead from the pull of forces in the void…”</p><p>He was jerked out of his thoughts by a rough, tightening grip on the collar of his shirt yanking him downwards. Grunting in surprised, he looked up only to find himself blinking into the dark shiny eyes of Ulfia.</p><p>“That. Is not. An explanation. Thor.” Her voice was clipped and if possible dropped even colder. “What in the actual fuck do you mean he. Is. Dead. Thor? Do. Better.” Her grip tightening on every word. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but at that distance each word was piercingly sharp.</p><p>“I.. I.. Was trying to stop him from destroying Jotunheim. We fought. I I destroyed the bridge, it was the only way. He froze the controls. He I, the the impact threw us off the bridge. Father… Father caught us. But but he… He let go… I tried, I tried to stop him… But he… Let go… I- Oof!”</p><p>He reared back from the force of the punch to his face and landed on his butt. Blinking dumbly and holding his jaw, he stared agape as Ulfia stalked towards him.</p><p>Her eyes were dark with fire, looking downright murderous despite the tears flowing down her cheeks. Thor suppressed a shiver, hands again twitching for his hammer. Never breaking eye contact, Ulfia slowly crouch down to his level.</p><p>“You are telling me that you thought, actually thought, that you had the strength to break through the old great and powerful, legendary Bifrost of Asgard, and yet. Not. Through. Ice?” Her voice was deadly calm.</p><p>Blinking, like it just clicked, “I… I but but I thought, I-”</p><p>“Why were you fighting?”</p><p>“Because Loki unleashed the Bifrost and-”</p><p>“Did you ASK him to stop it?!”</p><p>“Aye, but he wo-”</p><p>“Was he taunting you?”</p><p>“Aye, he-”</p><p>“Who threw the first punch Thor? WHO THREW THE FIRST PUNCH?!”</p><p>“I DID!!!” Thor voice exploded. Panting quietly, “I did…”</p><p>“Damn it Thor! You know he always baits you when he is scared and wants YOU to give him a way out!”</p><p>Thor hanged his head in shame, the fact that it just occurred to him clear on his face. “I, I should have known….”</p><p>“Has Heimdall located him yet?”</p><p>“Heimdall?” Thor jerked his head up in surprise, “No, I have not had the chance to speak with him yet. I have not been able to leave this spot where Loki… Where Loki… Let go…”</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“I think, I might have saw him frozen? At the entrance of the Bifrost.”</p><p>
  <em>Loki did always say those hot headed Aesir needed to be frozen often for them to be capable of thinking.</em>
</p><p>“Thor go find Heimdall. Get him to find Loki. And Aunt Frigga too. She will be able to help.” Ulfia paused, “Thor… Does Aunt Frigga know?”</p><p>A look of horror crossed Thor’s face. “I, I think not… Unless Father has… But, but I know not when he left.”</p><p>Ulfia took a deep breath, resignation creeping up on her. “Thor, Can you go tell her?”</p><p>Thor’s head was shaking minutely before his mouth could figure out how to respond. “I I think that might not be a good… I might not be able to-”</p><p>Ulfia sighed, having already expected his reaction.</p><p>
  <em>Typical Aesir, foolishly brave enough to charge into any battle but that of the heart.</em>
</p><p>“Is ok Thor, I will inform her.” Getting up from Thor’s fidgeting form, Ulfia said “I told her I would be back after investigating the seidr blast we felt. You go find Heimdall.”</p><p>Thor let out an audible sigh of relief, “That would be for the best… But…”</p><p>“But… what is the point, Ulfia?” Thor started fidgeting again as he tried to pressed on, “Loki… Loki is dead… He he let go… And and fell into the… Into the void…” A stubborn tear leaked out of his eye. “No living being can survive it. Not… Not even Loki…. The forces would tear him to shreds…”</p><p>The tears were falling uncontrollably now, the thought of his little brother being brutally ripped apart, the agony, no one would be able to hear him scream…. <em>Oh Norns oh Norns… Loki is dead Loki is really dead…</em><br/><em>Why is it so hard to breathe… Oh Norns he can’t breathe… There is no air… Oh Norns Loki Brother help! Is my fault… I was there… I let him… My fault… I could have… Brother! I did not… I could have grabbed him… My fault… Dead dead Brother is dead-</em></p><p>“-or! Thor!” Someone was calling him through the haze. <em>Brother? Where? Flowers? Why? Huh, I-</em></p><p>“Thor! Thor! Calm! We are on the Bifrost, I am here come on try to follow my breathing. Calm Thor, breathe, in, out you can do it…”</p><p>A warm glow and the scent of flowers emanated from Ulfia hands. She silently casted a calming spell to try and calm Thor and bring him back to the present.</p><p>“Breathe Thor, breathe, that’s it…” She murmured in a soft voice as Thor started to become aware of his surroundings again. He was curled up on the ground, shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>“I…I, I do not know what happened… I just-…” Thor was still heaving in shallow breaths trying to recover, his eyes wide with fear and he could feel tears and sweat dripping down his face.</p><p>“Calm Thor, is ok, you are safe now.” Ulfia continued in a soft voice, “That was probably a panic attack, do you remember what you were thinking about before it happen?”</p><p>“… I… I was thinking… Loki, Brother is really dead…. And and… It’s my, it’s my fault…” Thor eyes were still unfocused, as he struggled to lift himself off the ground. His hand wandering to find itself gripping tightly onto Mjolnir.</p><p>“No Thor, Loki can’t be dead.” Thor turned his head to look into the burning eyes of Ulfia, face still tear stained but determined. “But… He-”</p><p>“Loki is not dead Thor. Because he promised me he will not. Not until he thoroughly win at our little bet. You know Loki would not just willingly pull out right?” Thor’s eyes widened. “And also I… I did not feel anything… If he was truly dead we should know right…? We should be able to feel it right…?” Ulfia voice dropped, with it her mask as well. The doubt turning her into a young child needing to be reassured as she looked back hopefully at Thor.</p><p>“… Aye… I, I believe you to be right…” Thor continued, voice steadier, “Loki knows more things than anyone else, he… He is not just anyone… If anyone could survive, he would be able to figure a way to. Yes….”</p><p>Ulfia brighten, emotions collected back into a mask. “Right, yes, which is why now we just got to find him, yes.” Ulfia wiped away the tears from her face, sniffing a little, “Right Thor, you go find Heimdall and I will go inform Aunt Frigga. Meet back at my room after dinner. There is something I want to try if they can’t find him.”</p><p>“Aye! We will find him.” Thor wiped at his face, “I will be off now.” Giving Ulfia a quick nod and a small smile, he got to his feet, swung Mjolnir and took off.</p><p>“But… why did Loki even let go…” Ulfia trailed off as she watch Thor becoming a dot in the sky, her face furrowing in sorrow. The sinking feeling in her gut only grew in answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! let me know what you think! This came about purely from my very specific want of Loki having a friend, who would not become his lover, and is a badass character. Let me know if what kind of tags I should put in, I'm not too sure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>